¿Black?
by sarabi771
Summary: Sabes lo que es que un simple momento una decisión cambie tu mundo como lo conoces; un nuevo inicio, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva realidad. Bueno yo si lo sé, soy Hermione Granger o debería decir Black y esta es mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje aquí me pertenece son propiedad únicamente de su creadora J.K. Rowling lo único que me pertenece es la trama

esta nueva historia no quiere decir que abandone mis otros proyectos sino como ya había mencionado soy algo inconstante pero sigo trabajando en ellos pronto tendré actualizaciones de estos es solo que esta nueva historia se me ocurrió y simplemente necesitaba plasmarla

Inicio

Como todas las mañanas después de la guerra se vivía la rutina en Hogwarts un día a la vez los estudiantes confrontaban su nueva realidad; si bien la escuela había sido reconstruida y no había nada que evidenciara dentro de ella lo que había pasado hace un año nunca volvería a ser lo mismo para los estudiantes de segundo a "octavo"

La directora miraba con tristeza desde su despacho el jardín central de la escuela en donde ahora reposaba el único vestigio que recordaba la batalla que había tenido lugar dentro de esos muros, un pilar con forma de varita de mármol donde estaban tallado los nombre de cada uno de las víctimas y héroes de la guerra estos iban apareciendo progresivamente.

-eso era innecesario lo sabes verdad – refunfuñaba desde su retrato un hombre de aspecto cetrino y nariz ganchuda

-o vamos severus ahora no pretendas ocultarlo más – decía desde otro cuadro un anciano con chispeantes ojos azules divertido mientras severus lo miraba irritado

-puede que no lo creas necesario pero solo eso y no volver fue lo único que pidió crees que sería justo negárselo después de todo lo que hizo y sacrifico por nosotros –contesto la mujer su expresión aunque serena demostraba más arrugas que hace algunos años así como un gran cansancio el cual se leía también en su movimientos

-además es interesante demostrar que el antiguo como solían llamarte ¡a si el murciélago de la mazmorras! es en realidad un digno representante de mi casa – comento risueña la mujer para irritación de su colega

-Gryffindors todos iguales – se quejó el pocionista avergonzado

La mujer negó aun algo divertida mientras veía a algunos de sus alumnos quien lo diría de 8 curso por llamarlo de alguna manera en realidad eran los chicos que debían haber salido en esa promoción los que aun sobrevivieron a la batalla y decidieron regresar a terminar su educación ese era otro problema con el cual se había enfrentado la directora el tener algunos alumnos de más en 7° aunque si lo veía desde una perspectiva real no eran tantos como debieran ser a pesar de no haber sido muchas las bajas dolía cada vida que no habían podido salvar cada alumno perdido

Mientras la directora luchaba con sus remordimientos en los jardines una castaña miraba el monumento a los caídos mientras este iba mostrando uno a uno los nombres de todos los héroes y víctimas de la guerra miró con pesar cuando salió un nombre que la había atormentado últimamente en sus pensamientos Regulus Black

-que diferente hubiese sido todo si hubieses hablado, si hubieses pedido ayuda cuántas vidas hubieras salvado – susurraba para sí misma

Esa idea ya llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo aunque ella mejor que nadie con su privilegiada mente sabía que el cuestionarse como lo hacía no haría ninguna diferencia no podía evitarlo

Unos gritos la sacaron de su ensoñación

-malditos mortifagos deberían estar todos muertos o pudriéndose en azkaban

-no puede ser, no de nuevo-se quejó

Se dirigió al origen de los gritos para ver un grupo de tejones que había arrinconado a Malfoy y Zabini observo con desazón que se había formado un grupo alrededor del conflicto noto que estaban algunas caras conocidas entre ese grupo como su amiga Ginny quien lucía irritada y Luna cuyos ojos reflejaban cansancio no su usar inocencia; estaba a punto de intervenir cuando otro ruido llamo su atención una risa una que ella conocía muy bien noto su origen un pelirrojo que solía mostrar en sus facciones amabilidad y porque no decirlo alguna veces algo de torpeza pero no esta vez veía en su rostro burla

-no los queremos

-a que volvieron

-no son bienvenidos asquerosas serpientes

Escuchaba estupefacta a varios de sus compañeros miró con reprobación cuando Ron su Ron se unió a los gritos pudo ver como el semblante de Ginny se enrojecía estaba furiosa y noto como su rubia amiga solo bajaba los hombros derrotada

Noto como se aproximaba a las serpientes otro chico Nott si no se equivocaba el cual solo guiaba a sus amigos lejos de ahí

-eso es lárguense cobardes –escucho claramente el grito de su antiguo amigo y sintió como la admiración que sentía por el poco a poco se iba diezmando

Noto como el rubio se tensó pero seguía avanzando no quedaba nada de aquel chico arrogante que había sido escucho las carcajadas cuando las serpientes abandonaron el jardín y sintió asco

-cállate Ronald

Noto como el chico al que alguna vez creyó amar se tensó al escuchar su voz, vio como cruzaban por sus semblante diversos sentimientos primero algo de vergüenza luego arrepentimiento y luego de nuevo esa mueca de superioridad

-o vamos Mione se lo merecen no deberías preocuparte por ellos no pertenecen aquí

La chica negó exasperada

-que no puedes verlo ron ya no son ellos y nosotros esto ya se acabó –le expreso su hermana furiosa al pelirrojo este solo la miro fastidiado

-no importa que haya terminado la guerra Ginevra eso no cambia lo que son, lo que hicieron no merecen estar aquí –murmullos de aprobación recorrieron entre los presentes

-basta Ronald solo basta – pidió luna cansada en sus ojos se podía ver la decepción eso si refreno un poco al chico

-luna se lo merecen vamos lo que paso no es ni la mitad de lo que nos han hecho

-deja de ser infantil Ronald necesitamos dejar esto atrás ya no hay mas ellos contra nosotros la guerra termino necesitamos superar esto y avanzar-comento molesta la castaña viendo como Luna cada vez lucía más derrotada

-en serio Mione yo soy el infantil, yo, como puedes decirme eso sobre todo tu y luna te torturaron fuiste su prisionera Luna y vamos Hermione tú tienes plasmado en tu piel un recordatorio de lo ruines que son- en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca el pelirrojo se arrepintió vio en los rostros de sus amigos como el semblante de sus amigas el de luna se endurecía mostrando una persona fría y sus ojos se volvían dos témpanos de hielo y como Hermione se quebraba y llevaba su mano inmediatamente a su brazo donde reposaba la leyenda de sangre sucia esta última salió corriendo rumbo al castillo

–Eres un imbécil ron –grito furiosa su hermana la cual estaba llorando de rabia


	2. Chapter 2

Luna solo camino hacia el pelirrojo y le planto una bofetada no le dijo más no fue tan fuerte el golpe pero para Ron fue impactante la dulce luna le estaba golpeando

-luna yo

-ahórratelo Ronald ve con tus seguidores se nota que te extrañan –comento está siseando en su oído mientras lo dejaba atrás

-no las escuches ron

-si nosotros te apoyamos

-eres el único que hace algo por deshacernos de esa escoria

-si estamos contigo hermano

Escucho los susurros de varios estudiantes pero el pelirrojo solo vio por donde se habían ido las chicas

-Herms no lo escuches mi hermano es un zopenco ya lo sabes –trataba de animar a la castaña la menor de los Weasley

-no es solo él Gin es todo esto es

-abrumador –ofreció la rubia cuando las encontró sentadas afuera de la biblioteca

-sí, es solo que no creo que Harry y todos los que perdimos se hayan sacrificado para llegar a esto –murmuro entre sollozos la castaña

\- no solo Harry hizo sacrificios en esta guerra-comento una voz masculina

-estabas ahí Nev

-sí y agradezco que ustedes intervinieran no me agradan Malfoy y sus amigos pero estaba a punto de hechizar a tu hermano roja

-debiste hacerlo le estaría bien empleado al pequeño imbécil

-un florido lenguaje my lady no apto para una dama – comento entre bromas el león

-sabes son en días como estos cuando comprendo por qué decidió no regresar

-lo se luna todo esto es demasiado-comento cansada Hermione

-Ron no parece tener problemas adaptándose –comento amarga la pelirroja

-lo cual te demuestra lo torcido que esta todo –comento seca la rubia

-es una fase chicas Ron sabe que está actuando mal esto es solo

-o no te atrevas Nev tengo bastante de esto en casa mamá no hace sino disculpar el gilipollas en el que se ha transformado no necesito eso también aquí

-no lo disculpo Gin pero

-pero nada no perdí a Fred para que Ron se comporte de esta manera mi hermano no se sacrificó en pos de un mundo de mierda como este

La castaña miró a su amiga entendiendo su rabia al pensar en Fred en Tonks remus y tantos otros estas actitudes era igual que pisotear su sacrificio como no darle importancia a sus vidas las cuales se habían extinguido para siempre

-como sea iras el fin de semana a Hogsmade-pregunto la castaña tratando de distraer a su pelirroja amiga

Por supuesto que sí que Potter y yo ya no seamos pareja no cambia que debo ver a ese roba caramelos alias Teddy –tras esto luna estallo en carcajadas

-Ginny tiene un año y medio no dramatices

-o no así empiezan si lo sabré yo está en vías de ser todo un acaparador de dulce yo se los digo

-deberíamos ir a cenar se hace tarde

-vayan ustedes chicos yo quiero estar sola un rato –dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la biblioteca

-no es sano que te ocultes tras los deberes Herms

-vayan sin cuidado les prometo que estoy bien nev solo necesito algo de espacio

-está bien pero recuerda estamos aquí para ti

La castaña entro a la biblioteca muchas miradas la seguían como echaba de menos cuando solo era Hermione Granger la empollona de Gryffindor y no esta heroína de guerra se dirigió a la sección prohibida donde ya no tenía problemas para entrar y se dejó caer en medio de un pasillo no le gustaba este lugar pero al menos ahí nadie la buscaría ni molestaría

Miró los tomos aunque oscuros ella ya había dejado atrás a esa chica quien se hubiese asustado de estar ahí la magia solo era eso magia ni blanca ni negra era el mago quien trazaba el uso de esta suspiro viendo el tomo de un libro

Libros siempre sus fieles compañeros millones de cosas podrían cambiar en su vida pero esa era una constante su amor por el saber el conocimiento

-Herms -escucho un susurro desde su túnica saco con cuidado un fragmento de cristal un espejo y lo vio un ojo verde

-Harry

-como estas Ron me conto lo que él dice que paso – la chica sonrió ante la forma de decirlo de su amigo

-estoy bien –trato de decir aunque su voz se escuchaba extraña

-no me mientas no a mi

-no puedo engañarte

-sabes que no cuéntame que está pasando

-es solo que estoy cansada Harry nada ha cambiado to es igual solo

-cambiaron los papeles

-si no sacrifique a mis padres por esto, Fred, Tonks, Remus no dieron su vida por esto están injusto es

-basura

-si

-sabes que podrías dejarlo verdad es decir podrías venir aquí conmigo ya sabes el ministro ofreció colocarnos en el ministerio con tu inteligencia podrís ir al departamento de leyes y

-qué caso tiene es lo mismo nosotros aquí solo somos un reflejo a menor escala de como están las cosas afuera – el oji verde solo suspiro cansado

-lo se aunque ya no sé qué más hacer

-supongo que lo que nos dijeron los sanadores un día a la vez

-un día a la vez suena más sencillo de lo que en realidad es

-es todo lo que tenemos Harry

-sabes es irónico siempre terminas aconsejándome tu a mi

-es un don

-no sé qué haría sin ti

-probablemente perder la cabeza Potter

-sin dudas, vas a estar bien

-si solo tuve una crisis estoy cansada pero lo estaré te veré a ti y a Teddy el fin de semana

-sin duda sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad aunque no esté ahí

-siempre


	3. Chapter 3

La conexión se cortó y la chica miró el espejo pensando en Sirius y de nuevo recordó a Regulus

-en verdad si solo hubieses actuado diferente un momento pudo haber alterado esta guerra sería otro nuestro mundo nuestra realidad estoy segura –suspiro derrotada

-sabes en realidad tienes razón un momento un sutil aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el curso del destino es la teoría del

-efecto mariposa –susurro sorprendida la voz provenía de un libro tomo el libro con cuidado y noto en la portada de este una bruja extraña no la reconoció el libro no tenía autor miró con curiosidad el libro

-si así es el efecto mariposa sabes cómo actúa – la chica asintió sorprendida el libro lucía antiguo y esa era sin dudas una sangre pura estaba segura

-vaya eso es una novedad refrescante la mayoría de las brujas de tu edad no conocen nada de este tipo de temas lo cual es decepcionante pero te decía lo que quieres hacer un momento una modificación puede hacerse pero siempre hay un precio

-un precio

La chica de pronto se detuvo recordando su prudencia todos sus instintos le gritaban que esto era un error que debería alejarse que esto estaba mal pero Hermione estaba tan cansada de esta realidad

-si querida todo lo tiene nada en esta vida es gratis es una realidad en el mundo mágico como en el muggle

-y el precio siempre es proporcional a lo que se desea cambiar

-excelente nada tonta cuervo

-leona

-eso es nuevo sin duda como te decía el precio como bien mencionas es proporcional a lo que se desea modificar la magia siempre tiene un precio sea blanca o negra es energía no se crea ni se destruye

-solo se transforma

-correcto

-entonces el precio a cambiar un momento sería este presente esta realidad no es cierto

-brillante si ese sería el costo de hacer ese cambio

-desaparecería todo

-cambiaria

La chica suspiro cansada una idea interesante pero sin duda peligrosa una realidad donde la guerra había terminado por un cambio que no se sabía cómo podría resultar un futuro por la incertidumbre sin duda una idea estúpida iba a dejar el libro donde lo hallo pero cambio de parecer y lo llevo consigo

El fin de semana llego pronto aún no se hablaba con Ron no es que siguiese molesta es solo que esta nueva actitud de Ron de estar abrazando su fama y este nuevo perfil de verdugo era demasiado para ella entendía la ira de Ron por la guerra su familia había perdido mucho en esta pero el mantener el odio vivo no aliviaría su dolor solo lo consumiría

Llego junto con la pelirroja a las tres escobas Luna y Neville estaban intentando una relación aunque Hermione veía complicado esto pero preferían no interrumpirlos y dejar florecer el romance entre sus amigos

Miró como Ron las seguía con la mirada cuando entraron al local

-quiere que te disculpes con él es idiota –le informo Ginny seguía bastante cabreada con su hermano

-gen es tu hermano

-y por eso lo llamo idiota y no estúpido

La castaña la miró divertida sin duda su amiga era incorregible

-busquemos a Harry y Teddy

-o si busquemos al pequeño ladrón

-Ginny en serio tiene un año

-se comió mi pluma de regaliz la última vez que lo vi llegaron a la mesa de Harry donde un bebe con cabello purpura las observaba desde los brazos de un fastidiado Harry el cual era asediado por la gente

-chicas al fin

-Tranquilo Potter dame al bebe y nadie saldrá herido –dijo la chica tendiendo los brazos al bebe

-nevra –balbuceaba teddy el cual exhibía una inteligencia bastante grande para su edad

-Ginny-lo corregía la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño

-nevra –repitió el infante

-olvídalo Andrómeda te llama así te echa de menos por cierto –le informo Harry a pesar de que lo suyo no había funcionado aún era la madrina de Teddy junto con el

-hola Harry –saludo la castaña abrazando a su casi hermano

-herms, chicas sé que dije que me gustaría estar aquí pero en realidad preferiría salir-dijo Harry al ver entrar a algunos periodistas las chicas asintieron y se desaparecieron hacía gridmund place lugar donde ahora vivía Harry con Andrómeda

Al llegar los recibió kreacher haciendo una reverencia ante ambas

-hola kreacher tendrás de esas deliciosas galletas de avena –comento Ginny con soltura

-claro que si señorita pase por aquí

-lletas

-vamos teddy –dijo Ginny yendo con el elfo a la cocina y un bebe ahora pelirrojo mientras Harry la miraba con nostalgia

-no entiendo cómo es que no regresan

-no es tan sencillo simplemente ya no está ahí

-si tú lo dices y Andy

-fue a visitar a Narcisa ya sabes intenta reconstruir su relación

-hacen lo correcto después de todo solo se tienen entre ellas dijo Harry mientras caminaban y pasaban frente al mural Black en el cual ahora los nombres de Sirius, Tonks y Andrómeda estaban bien solo el de Bellatrix aparecía chamuscado

-lo restauraste

-era lo justo después de todo es uno de los privilegios que gane cuando Sirius me hizo Lord Black puedes creerlo

-y su madre

-descubrí que podía silenciarla aunque es difícil de hacer aunque ayuda que ahora ella sabe que fue lo que paso realmente con

-regulus

-exacto no ama impuros pero al menos ya no está juzgándolos tan duramente eso ayuda sin duda además que tener aquí a Andrómeda y Narcisa ayuda

-has visto a Draco

-no sabes que no, ya no le guardo rencor pero no estoy listo para afrontar eso hay demasiada historia entre nosotros primero estoy intentando

-Narcisa

-si

-lo entiendo

De pronto Hermione noto unos papeles en la mesa

"desaparición de otra familia sangre pura"

"masacre de antiguos mortifagos"

Se leían en algunos de estos la chica los miró horrorizada

-no debías ver eso es clasificado

-desde cuando está pasando esto-pregunto la chica

-desde que se dictaron las sentencias de los juicios hace 6 meses

-pero porque no ha salido a la luz esto no pueden mantenerlo en la sombras

-y no lo hacen es solo que ya lo viste muchos piensan como Ron

-pero no todos son culpables si sigue así esto nunca terminara

-lo sé

-este es el proyecto por esto fue la pelea con Ginny no es cierto porque de nuevo estas salvando al mundo mágico porque de nuevo vas a ser el niño que lucho –comento derrotada su mejor amiga

-si –comento derrotado

-sigues cazando magos oscuros sigues peleando – le dijo la chica sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban al entender ahora entendía la ira de Ginny

-no es justo esta ya no es tu batalla deberías poder dejarlo poder

-descansar

-si

-la vida no es justa Herms necesitan un peleador por Teddy por ustedes los que quedan no te preocupes estoy bien

La chica lo miró y se sintió devastada nunca serían libres siempre lucharían de alguna u otra forma pasaron la tarde merendando y sin tocar de nuevo el tema aunque por dentro Hermione estaba devastada cuando Ginny y Harry subieron a acostar a Teddy Hermione volvió a abrir el libro el cual ya nunca se separaba de ella ya que cada vez la idea de un cambio le parecía más atractiva

-re vera nova, novum principium;- leyó

-esa es magia muy peligrosa no deberías de jugar con ella niñita –escucho la voz de walburga Black desde su retrato esta la miraba pero no con su usual mueca de disgusto

-la magia no es peligrosa

-esa si es magia oscura si lo sabré yo que momento quieres cambiar ese hechizo tiene un coste muy alto

-toda la magia siempre lo tiene – le rebatió la castaña

La mujer la observo ahora interesada

-normalmente no intervendría pero lo que sea que vayas a hacer tu corazón es blando esa magia lo devora si no tienes claro que es lo que quieres hacer conozco ese hechizo si no tienes clatro el momento que quieres cambiar te destruirá

-porque me está ayudando

-no lo hago es solo que no me parece que el heredero el nuevo lord Black pierda el tiempo con una

-no lo diga

-como sea el hechizo funciona así debes tener claro el momento a cambiar si no, no funcionara y solo desgarraras la realidad


	4. Chapter 4

La castaña la miró molesta tener claro el momento que momento de pronto recordó el medallón, la cueva

-Kreacher

-llamo señorita

La chica comenzó a alterarse sabía el momento tenía que hacerlo sabía que debía cambiar pero las palabras de walburga la perturbaron tener claro cada detalle era fundamental

La miro confundida sabía que Regulus había sido la adoración de la mujer necesitaba ayuda una guía algo que le dijera como actuar no sabía resolver esto pero necesitaba ser astuta la mujer había sido una hábil serpiente y ella aunque inteligente no sabía bien cómo abordarla al final se decantó por la honestidad e improvisar sobre la marcha

-kreacher necesito saber cómo murió Regulus todo los detalle cada paso cada acción cada decisión de lo que sucedió en la cueva

La mujer la miró entrecerrando los ojos

-que pretendes mocosa como te atreves

-ese momento cambiarlo pudiese ser la solución no quiere no desea ver a su hijo una última vez

La mujer sintió angustia era un recuerdo si pero al igual que en vida conservaba las memorias más fuertes el amor por Regulus y en menor medida por Sirius estaban ahí parte del odio que sentía por su hijo mayor es que lo culpaba de que al alejarse eso había contribuido a perder a su hijo menor

-Kreacher no debe decirlo él lo prometió el –comenzó a mascullar el elfo asustado aferrando el relicario que tenía en el cuello

-kreacher dile lo que quiere saber

-pero el amo Harry dijo

-no a otros esta niña ya conoce la historia además estarías haciendo un favor a la noble y ancestral casa Black

Justo cuando iba a empezar escucharon las risas de Ginny y Harry bajar

-vas en serio con esto niña

La chica asintió decidida

-voy a ayudarte necesitas un guía lee ese libro no lo intentes necesitas hacer algunas preparaciones estúdialo yo te ayudare conozco el libro existe una copia aquí en la biblioteca Black

-porque quiere ayudarme – pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha ganándose la aprobación de la mujer

-no te ayudo me ayudo el único deseo de mi corazón es ver a mis hijos juntos una vez más

La chica la miró incrédula pero asintió

-como nos –susurro las voces de Harry y Ginny se oían más cercanas

-kreacher dale el retrato el que guardas en tu alacena el mío

-si ama –kreacher desapareció y volvió con el cuadro

-así cuando tengas una duda la resolveremos

-gracias

-no me las des impura esto no es un favor es una sociedad tu ganas algo yo también no confundas las cosas

La chica asintió y guardo el libro como el retrato

-herms no te está molestando verdad –pregunto protector su amigo provocando que la vieja bruja resoplara y se retirara de su retrato molesta

-no sabía que podía hacer eso

-que salir del retrato

-si –comento confusa Ginny viendo ahora el espacio vacío

-yo tampoco pero después de contarle la verdad la guerra y convivir un poco más con ella comenzó a volverse más estable y vi que podía ser razonable algunas veces

La castaña miró a su amiga tal vez confiar en la arpía no fuese tan mala idea aunque todos sus sentidos le gritaran que era una mala idea

La chica se dirigió de nuevo a Hogwarts en compañía de su pelirroja amiga quien la miraba preocupada

-herms estas bien estas muy callada

-si es solo que yo

-lo viste cierto quiero decir los reportes –la chica asintió

-Harry me dijo que en parte la separación fue por eso

-sé que suena egoísta pero yo no puedo lo amo pero no puedo competir contra todo esto él es incansable no se detendrá mientras vea que alguien sufre y yo simplemente estoy tan cansada de esto cuando termine la escuela voy a irme

La castaña la miró confundida

-si voy a irme con las arpías me ofrecieron un puesto bueno adicione por uno terminare la escuela y me iré yo ya no puedo estar aquí todo me trae recuerdos dela guerra no soy tan fuerte

-ya veo

-estas decepcionada

-no es solo que es sorpresivo pero está bien

-sé que parece que los abandono pero

-no te justifiques necesitamos crecer y si este es tu camino debes seguirlo aunque en serio Gin quiditch con tus notas podrías ser lo que quisieras

La menor Weasley miro divertida a su amiga

-si es lo que dice mama pero –se congelo al recordar la expresión de su madre cuando le conto sus planes

-lo comprenderá ya lo veras

-eso espero en serio


	5. Chapter 5

La investigación de la castaña avanzo sin problemas una vez que tuvo como aliada a Walburga como bien se lo hizo notar la matriarca únicamente era una relación de negocios pero fructífera estuvo lista para el hechizo en 2 meses se dirigía al bosque prohibido al lago negro a decir verdad necesitaba estar ahí cuando la luna nueva estuviese en su máximo esplendor

-bien lo tienes todo chiquilla solo es cuestión que no lo arruines y no dudes si tu corazón o tu deseo vacilan solo un segundo solo eso necesita la magia para volverse en tu contra solo un segundo lo entiendes verdad

-si

-bueno entonces es hora lo tienes todo

-si

Hermione repaso en su cabeza lo que debía hacer hoy esa noche era el gran día debía ser una noche de luna nueva donde la sombra predominara cargada de estrellas necesitaba tener un objeto del lugar y momento que deseaba cambiar y tener claro el momento que deseaba alterar así como un pensadero

Ella había conseguido esto último de Kreacher el relicario falso y sus memorias las cuales llevaba ahora en un frasco se asqueaba al recordar como Walburga le había propuesto ofrecer al mismo elfo como objeto

-recuérdalo es cómo usar un gira tiempo regresaras a ese momento y podrás cambiar algo debes tener claro el que harás y sobre eso actuar solo tienes unos minutos y debes cambiar lo que sea que vayas a hacer solo tienes ese tiempo antes de que la realidad se desgarre y te desvanezcas y

-desaparezca lo se

-si eso es lo que quiero que entiendas le temes a la muerte

Esa pregunta estaba rondando la cabeza de Hermione desde que este plan en realidad comenzó a concretarse cada vez más iba a morir lo sabía era parte del trato el coste una realidad una vida vamos no solo ella todo su mundo como lo conocía pero si funcionaba como ella esperaba un nuevo comienzo una vida mejor cuántas vidas podría salvar

-no

-bien esa es tu verdad aférrate a ella impura lo vas a necesitar

-el ritual menciona una lucha sabe a lo que se refiere

-solo en teoría te lo dije mocosa esa magia es muy oscura se en teoría que debe pasar te enfrentaras a una parte de ti la que protege esta realidad peleara con todo para derrotarte peleara por todo lo que amas y proteges por esta realidad

-por eso no debo flaquear

-si porque si no

-ambas realidades colapsaran

-si básicamente estas lista

-siempre

Llego al claro y preparo todo monto el altar y coloco el relicario abierto en la bandeja dejo caer el pensamiento en el recipiente conseguir el pensadero había sido difícil pero esto valdría la pena se dijo a si misma cuando la luna estaba en su cenit se cortó y dejo caer su sangre en el pensadero teniendo siempre en cuenta su deseo el cambio que ella deseaba efectuar y comenzó a recitar segura

-re vera nova, novum principium, ortus novus, novam vitam, novum unum futuram mutationem in sanguine meo,

(Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, por mi sangre un cambio una batalla. Un nuevo futuro)

Cuando termino de recitar hubo un chispazo un trueno y Hermione sintió como todo su ser clamaba de dolor como este la desgarraba escucho el grito desde el retrato de Walburga

-mantente firme sangre sucia

Eso la hizo reaccionar aferrarse a su deseo a su nuevo destino a las razones que la impulsaban a tomar esta decisión

Reapareció en una cueva estaba oscuro pudo ver al elfo aferrándose firmemente a su amo vio el guardapelo kreacher estaba distraído y los cambio en la distracción tomo el guardapelo verdadero y lo cambio por el falso duplico este y dejo otro falso en el recipiente escucho a Regulus ordenara kreacher irse y llenar con poción de nuevo el recipiente vio como los inferis se aproximaban a la isla y arrastraban el cuerpo agonizante de Regulus

-incendio –exclamo furiosa y vio con satisfacción como ardían los cadáveres no se detuvo a pensar a dudar no podía hacerlo unos minutos solo unos minutos recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa isla Kreacher y recordó a su vez la historia de Harry de cómo salir de ahí convoco la barca y saco a un agonizante Regulus

Había estudiado por semanas que iba a hacer planeado no podía ir a Gridmund Place no necesitaba ir a la orden convocarlos Sirius era esencial tenía que saber esto perdonar a Regulus salió de la cueva y comenzó a aplicar dictamos sobre donde los inferis lo habían herido sentía el guardapelo en su bolsillo punzando llamando recordó cómo había sufrido para destruirlo con Harry y Ron

-no me dejes quédate conmigo, no de nuevo déjenlo tranquilo ya no

Le introdujo un Bezoar al agonizante hombre y lo miró en medio de sus divagaciones logro que enfocara un poco

-Regulus Black esta es una nueva oportunidad le has dado la espalda a tu señor- de inmediato Regulus se estremeció y trato de tomar su varita

-no soy su seguidora – la miró incrédulo

-no hay tiempo tienes que explicar esto pedir ayuda es importante es un nuevo comienzo necesitas la ayuda de la orden de tu hermano

-no me creerán lo harán con esto-dijo la chica extrayendo de sus ropas una botella con algunas memorias que había preparado estaban algunos sucesos los horrocrux esto en especial la frustraba ya que era consciente de que al menos la mayoría de estos ya estaban creados salvo la serpiente y Harry se lamentaba de no poder decir la ubicación exacta de los pedazos de alma en estos momentos, a su vez también había imágenes aunque difusas de la guerra las muertes la profecía sabía que está ya era de conocimiento del director y de Voldemort pero era vital que lo supieran el futuro estaba destruyendo su realidad pero era la única forma había puesto toda la información que el ritual le permitía transmitir sin desgarrar la realidad

Convoco su patronus y lo mando a Hogwarts convocando al director y a la orden del fénix solo tenía unos minutos la respuesta fue inmediata solo daba el mensaje que tenía información vital para la guerra para la orden

-Hogwarts –fue lo único que expreso un patronus que respondió el mensaje este tenía forma de fénix escucho la voz de su antiguo director

Al parecer en Hogwarts se topó con la orden rodeándola sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo podía sentir como la magia la apremiaba al ver a Dumbledore le lanzo su varita este solo la miró interrogante

-necesitan escucharlo ver los recuerdos que tiene escuchar su testimonio –les grito comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la magia que estaba llevando a su limite

-que le hiciste apenas respira – escucho un grito furioso de Sirius noto como este miraba a su hermano horrorizado tratando de acercarse a él

-puede ser una trampa- escucho a Moody mientras la apuntaba sintió de nuevo la magia recorrerla el tiempo se le acababa

-denle veritasemun verán que no lo es-se inclinó sobre Regulus y le beso en la sien

-es tu nueva oportunidad no la arruines de ti depende que esto tenga éxito –sintió ahora como el dolor la atravesaba esta vez más potente que cuando Bellatrix la torturo

-tu nombre quien me ayudo

-Hermione –solo eso alcanzo a susurrar cuando de pronto sintió una explosión dentro de ella como el dolor la despedazaba y quedo inconsciente


	6. Chapter 6

Despertó en un espacio blanco no había nada

-el

-limbo –completo observándola una versión de sí misma lucía peligrosa oscura

-tienes idea de lo que hiciste-le comento divertida

Hermione no reacciono Walburga le había prevenido escucho claramente la voz en su recuerdo

 _-Lo que vas a ver te enfrentara es tu yo que peleara por esta realidad pero no eres tu es la manifestación de la energía negativa del hechizo_

 _-así es si dudas solo un momento te destruirá junto con todo solo quedara la nada – le habían dicho el retrato y la autora del libro_

-y bien ratón de biblioteca contesta sabes lo que hiciste es estúpido que te asegura que funcionara

-lo hará

-estas segura yo vi a los de la orden lo vana despedazar solo lo harás peor

-no lo hare

-eso crees entonces porque dudas crucio –la ataco esa versión de sí misma retorcida la ataco sintió el dolor pero no cedió no lo hizo ante la loca tía de Malfoy no lo haría ante esta imitación de sí misma

-no me equivoque va a funcionar no tengo dudas

-a no entonces porque mi magia es tan fuerte desmaius- la volvió a atacar Hermione apenas alcanzo a bloquear

-no tengo miedo ni dudas

-demuéstralo entonces pelea

La batalla se desato era feroz cada hechizo que usaba la parte contra la que peleaba Hermione era mortal ella estaba bloqueando pero necesitaba ser más certera atacar

-sectusempra –gritaron ambas hiriéndose al mismo tiempo Hermione podía sentir la fuerza y sangre abandonándola

-cobarde sabía que no podrías tienes miedo no puedes terminar lo que empezaste eres patética

Hermione lo entendió ahí no solo era vencerse a sí misma tenía que destruirse a ella a su pasado a la realidad lo que su otro yo representaba sentía la sangre y mis fuerzas abandonarme pero por Harry por mis amigos mis padres Tonks, Remus, Fred los Weasley por una nueva oportunidad acumulo su magia

-avada kedavra –cuando lanzo la maldición vio cómo su otro yo explotaba para unirse a ella cuando sus esencias se unieron solo sintió calidez y su misma voz susurrando abrazando su conciencia diciendo

-se fuerte

Despertó de nuevo estaba mareada se encontraba en una habitación nueva extraña en una cama estaba cubierta por una frazada de color verde botella escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación y se sentaba a su lado escuchaba voces no había abierto los ojos aún pero sentía como si ya conociera este lugar curioso estaba segura de que no era así

-me calmare cuando la vea no es posible una noche solo una noche la dejo a tu cuidado y tiene un accidente en escoba en serio Sirius que eres un niño aún -esa voz sonaba tan familiar porque sonaba familiar trato de incorporarse y se mareo de inmediato

-no te alteres estarás bien ellos estarán bien respira herms –esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte Harry estaba ahí acaso no había funcionado de pronto recordó Sirius tuvo que funcionar estaban peleando con Sirius trato de recordar y sintió de nuevo como el dolor la atravesaba grito con fuerza y sintió la sangre derramándose desde sus ojos estaban vendados le llegaron recuerdos la bombardearon ella con los Grangers, con los Weasley las navidades Hogwarts su vida cargando a Teddy y de pronto sintió otra ráfaga de recuerdos y el dolor aún más intenso ella en un árbol de navidad de la mano con un chico de ojos verdes, en un baile abrazando a un hombre muy atractivo con ojos grises, cenando con los Malfoys grito aún más desgarradoramente

-ayuda está sangrando de nuevo ayuda – gritaba en pánico Harry de nuevo estaba perdiendo el conocimiento escucho ruido voces ajetreo a su alrededor

-va a estar bien solo respira necesitamos estar tranquilos dejar que las pociones actúen-decía la voz de una mujer sonaba muy preocupada

-ahora son más frecuente los estallidos están empeorando has reconsiderado enviarla a San mungo-escucho a otra voz

-no la expondrá así cuidaremos de ella no necesita saberse lo que está pasando lo controlaremos Helena así lo habría querido – escuchó la voz molesta de Sirius quien era Helena la imagen de una mujer le llego era muy atractiva tenía cabello de color ébano rizado como ella y unos ojos chocolate muy parecidos a los suyos

-tal vez pero necesita ayuda aunque las pociones estén actuando no lo retrasaran del todo debe ir a Hogwarts y ahí podría saberse sabes que si él se entera será un objetivo- comentaba la voz del profesor Snape preocupado

-es mi hija es claro que ya es un objetivo desde el día en que nació todos ellos lo son- escucho la voz cansada del mismo hombre que había escuchado anteriormente la voz la tranquilizaba la arrullaba recordaba esa misma voz cantándole nanas consolándola


	7. Chapter 7

Este en realidad no es un capitulo es un mensaje para mis lectores para aclarar algunas discordancias que habrá entre la historia original la que plasmo J.K. Rowling y el fic por ejemplo en la historia original Regulus muere antes de que Harry nazca en mi historia para que sea logica lily estara embarazada de uno 5 meses y escondida junto con James cuando Regulus va a la caverna.

También cabe aclarar que Harry será mayor que Hermione por meses es decir el nacerá en 31 de Enero de 1980 en esta linea alternativa del tiempo y Hermione nacerá en la fecha original solo se alterara el año es decir en 19 de septiembre de 1980.

A su vez es importante mencionar que la profecía ya es de conocimiento tanto de Albus como de Dumbledore es decir Snape ya es un espia para cuando inicia la historia de Regulus

cualquier duda o confusión que surja díganmelo estoy tratando de que sea coherente la historia pero si se me barren algunas cosas agradecería que me las dijeran

Gracias


	8. Chapter 8

Ya no pudo aferrarse más a su conciencia lo último que escucho fue esa voz diciendo su nombre

-Hermione

De nuevo recupero el conocimiento estaba más tranquila trato de incorporarse aún estaban vendados sus ojos los empezó a desvendar algo asustada de que no pudiese ver o algo por el estilo al terminar descubrió con agrado que podía ver reviso su alrededor estaba en una habitación muy amplia efectivamente era como la recordaba eso la confundió trato de hacer un esfuerzo y recordar pero se topó con un bloqueo parecido a

-oclumancia –murmuro confundida

De alguna manera había logrado bloquearse a sí misma de su mente aunque noto que podía presionar esos escudos aunque eso le producía dolor al parecer de momento decidió dejarlo

Camino con sigilo y descubrió gratamente que sin presionar el bloqueo las memorias comenzaban a fluir a ella de manera natural sin causarle daños le llegaban imágenes de esa habitación destellos llamémosle así de cambios que esta había tenido pero sin duda era el mismo lugar

Camino cada vez más segura por el cuarto hasta que se topó con un antiguo espejo de cuerpo entero se miró y se topó con una niña devolviéndole la mirada confundida toco su rostro, su cabello, sus facciones cada vez más mesmerizada tratando de poner en sintonía la imagen que tenía delante de ella con la que recordaba de sí misma y sin embargo la imagen que veía no le era del todo ajen a en realidad.

Sus rizos cafés eran ahora sustituidos por unos color ébano a pesar de que su cabello aún conservaba lo esponjado pero sin duda estaba mucho mejor cuidado en vez del nido que ella recordaba que era su cabello se encontró con una abundante cabellera de rulos negros. Sus ojos mostraban esa chispa de inteligencia y amabilidad que ella recordaba pero ahora eran mercurio como los de Sirius.

Su nariz, sus labios y demás facciones se habían mantenido su piel antes bronceada había sido sustituida por una versión que sin duda recordaba a la porcelana y estaba vestida con lo que sin lugar a dudas eran túnicas de bruja

-que paso – se preguntaba mirándose una y otra vez al espejo estaba tan confundida que se perdió un destello proveniente de este

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora pero a quien recurrir quien le creería se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza con desesperación, de pronto escucho un plop un elfo la miraba era

-¿kreacher?

-la joven ama ha despertado al fin estarán tan contentos, los amos no están pero le han pedido a kreacher que si despertaba les avisase y que se asegurase de que la señorita comiese ha estado inconsciente por tres días los sanadores hablaron de llevarse a la joven ama eso molesto al amo estaba furioso

La chica lo miró estupefacta de nuevo teniendo visiones que se contradecían frente a ella la visión de su mente chocaba ya que en ella se veía una criatura infeliz y enfermiza arropada únicamente con una inmunda funda y este ser parecía más feliz y lucía una especia de túnica color plata con el emblema de la casa Black en ella

Ama recapitulo que carajos había pasado

-desea el ama bajar a almorzar o prefiere que Kreacher le suba sus alimentos

-creo que bajare kreacher gracias –dijo aun confundida la ex castaña

Cuando el elfo desapareció ella empezó a caminar por el corredor tratando de ordenar sus ideas – bien Hermione piensa al parecer el hechizo funciono no moriste pero de alguna forma esto paso estas en un nuevo universo y tienes 11 años de nuevo

Después de ese pequeño brote de cordura de nuevo su conciencia cambio y tuvo más recuerdos de esa casa de ella una mente más infantil sustituyo a la conciencia de Hermione

Siguió caminando confundida sin entender sin comprender bien que pasaba hasta que escucho una voz llamarla

-al fin despierta Maia pero niña nos tenías tan preocupados; pero mírate nada más estas vestida peor que una ordinaria cría cualquiera –Hermione miró aturdida el retrato de Walburga Black quien la miraba sin su mueca de odio habitual en ella

-yo e

No pudo terminar ya que de inmediato aparecieron unas cortinas que taparon la pintura de la mujer

-sirius vas a lamentar esto espera a que Regulus llegue a casa

-o vaya arpía apenas estas consiente y ya está martillándote con su cantaleta como estas princesa

De nuevo hubo un choque de recuerdos esta imagen de un sonriente Sirius Black no concordaba con otra que estaba alojada en sus recuerdos una de un hombre que parecía mayor y más demacrado no estás el brillo en su mirada que se veía ahora

–Estoy bien –consiguió decir la chica

-menos mal Hermione de veras nos preocupaste temimos que, bueno importa es un alivio verte en pie espera a que Harry se entere estaba tan preocupado

Las conciencias al oír ese nombre parecieron calmarse

-donde esta él

-o con Draco ya sabes en la mansión le sentó muy mal tu ultima recaída y que bueno los sanadores fueron muy vocales sobre que habría que internarte tuvo una explosión de magia accidental esta allá para estar más tranquilo con Cissa

Los recuerdos de la antigua Hermione la golpearon como ariete en su mente Draco Malfoy con su amigo Harry que demonios había pasado se sintió débil de momento

-herms estas bien tal vez deberías volver a tu alcoba kreacher fue por mi Regulus está en una reunión pero regresara en un rato yo estaba con él pero decidí pasar a verte

Harry esta con Malfoy – pregunto incrédula

-veo que sigues molesta con él no te culpo se comportó muy infantil por lo delas cartas de Hogwarts sabes pero no deberías molestarte

Le llego el recuerdo de un rubio un moreno y ella misma discutiendo en la mansión en su hogar descarto ese recuerdo se sentía mareada de pronto sintió otro ariete las conciencias seguían peleando por imponerse dentro de ella

-él se avecina todo comenzara es momento –comenzó a recitar con una voz extraña sintió como lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos

-o no es posible Kreacher

-e el elfo se apareció lo escucho chillar

-o no el ama no otra vez ella no puede no debería

-estará bien tráeme el paño con agua parece que ya se calmo fue más corto esta vez el estallido


	9. Chapter 9

La chica miró a Sirius confundida sentía humedad en sus mejillas lo vio limpiarla preocupado y descubrió sangre

-debes volver a tu habitación estoy seguro que Kreacher no se opondrá a traerte la comida si aún estas algo débil –le dijo Sirius aunque ella bien podía ver lo preocupado que estaba en realidad la cargo y la dejo en su cama

Trato de estar despierta pero se durmió al despertar camino de nuevo hacia el espejo esta vez noto el resplandor dentro de este era como el canto de las sirenas la llamaba

Esta vez en su reflejo encontró la figura de una joven de parecía ser 17 o 18 años la miraba consternada aunque parecía aliviada noto sus ojos chocolate y su cabellos abultados y marrones sintió que la conocía aunque no recordaba de donde estaba a punto de gritar pero algo se lo impedía noto como la joven empuñaba una varita y lanzaba un hechizo que atravesó el espejo eso la asombro más que asustarla

-es mejor así no tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitamos hablar – le dijo la joven su voz sonaba tan familiar

-quien eres tu

-en serio necesitas preguntar –le dijo esta divertida de pronto llegaron una serie de recuerdos de esta chica en su mente de que fuese ella pero era confuso ella era Hermione Maia Black no es así, su mirada debía denotar su confusión

-yo soy o fui tú, en otra vida otra realidad

-Hermione Granger –susurro de pronto la castaña le asintió

-así es esa es quien fuimos antes

-la chica de los recuerdos eres tú no es así –la castaña volvió a asentir

-puedes explicarme que está pasándome porque tengo tus recuerdos

-podría explicarte pero es más sencillo mostrarte –ofreció la castaña mientras le tendía su mano para que atravesara el espejo hacia ella

Ella la miró cautelosamente pero pese a que todo lo que le habían enseñado le indicaba que debía alejarse algo en esa mujer castaña la hizo confiar y atravesó con ella el espejo

-y bien

-ya lo veras fue la respuesta y de pronto empezaron a desfila frente a ella no uno sino miles de recuerdos de Hermione Granger esta vez los vio pero no le daño hacerlo

-esta e quien fuimos Hermione nosotras solíamos ser una

Que paso

-yo… veraz dentro de tus recuerdos existen algunos tienen que ver con cierto mago oscuro

-las visiones las de quien tú sabes –de pronto la chica recordó tenía flashazos no recordaba que había pasado en esos momento pero sí que tenía visiones y parte de la información que transmitía

-estas han empeorado no es así

-si

-se están liberando porque ahora son más necesarias, veras esos también son parte de mi recuerdos sin embargo son una parte la que sustentaba nuestro deseo yo nosotras hicimos un hechizo para cambiar las cosas para un nuevo comienzo

-el ultimo recuerdo el del bosque

-así es

-funciono entonces tu realidad pago el precio de esta la mía

-vaya es gratificante saber que además de las visiones nuestra inteligencia se quedó aquí con nosotras

Bromeo un poco la chica mayor ante la mirada confundida de la niña

-sé que suena ilógico pero

-no es eso tu sacrificaste tanto y ahora te

-si me desvaneceré en parte veraz dos de nosotras no puedes existir aquí solo hay espacio para una en nuestro cuerpo y esa eres tu yo di todo por esta nueva oportunidad por esta nueva vida aunque las cosas no fueron como yo pensé son… están bien

De pronto les llego a ambas un recuerdo el de Harry el cómo imaginaban la muerte de sus padres

-eso si paso Harry es huérfano vive con Sirius y conmigo aquí –comento triste la azabache

-si es una de las cosas que no logre alterar al parecer sin importar lo que se haga el destino de Harry es ser el niño que vivió aunque en mi defensa debo decir que no sabía con claridad en que momento Petigrew se había vuelto un traidor, al menos aquí Harry es feliz es diferente a como fue en mi universo

-si al menos aquí el anciano paternalista no intervino comento agria la pequeña haciendo reír a la mayor

-veo que la opinión de tu padre y tu padrino te han alcanzado

La chica la miró más no parecía ni un poco arrepentida por el comentario

De pronto otro recuerdo las golpeo a ambas Harry el horrocrux

-él debe morir –pregunto aterrada la menor

-no aquí en tu dimensión eso ya se resolvió ese es un recuerdo uno de los pocos que logre filtrar a esta dimensión fue una de tus visiones hace como 4 años dio lugar a una gran discusión que acento el desagrado de tu padre y Sirius con Dumbledore es uno de los recuerdos que estaba más aferrado en nuestra psiquis creo que en parte, es lo que fracturo el hechizo y me permite verte de esta manera y lo que ha hecho la situación de las visiones fue tu primera visión me temo desgarre parte de las realidades al filtrarlo pero yo no podía dejar que Harry él es

-como un hermano y si las visiones el dolor es el precio a pagar porque este bien yo no tengo problemas

-exacto siempre lo ha sido no puedo no podía arriesgarme a perderlo

-sabes cómo fue la pelea yo no recuerdo como se resolvió eso

-no lo sé conozco lo mismo que tu del tema solo sé que cuando tuviste la visión hubo una gran discusión eras muy pequeñas pero hubo gritos reclamos, amenazas Sirius fue muy vocal en no permitir que Harry se usará como un sacrificio para terminar la guerra

-eso debió molestar al viejo

-si lo hizo sin duda al menos lo que tu recuerdas –las dos rieron la Hermione niña poseía una mente privilegiada sin duda a pesar de su tierna edad parecía comprender a la perfección al menos ciertos temas

De pronto sintieron un estremecimiento en el espacio

-necesitas salir de aquí el tiempo se nos acaba mi magia está llegando a su limite

Pero aún tengo preguntas

-lo sé pero ya no puedo estar aquí como te dije antes soy como decirlo un recuerdo de un sueño no es posible que ambas existamos en esta realidad solo hay espacio para una

-quédate tu entonces yo no sé qué hacer si fallo si hago algo mal todo

-no espera respira todo va a estar bien el paso más complejo ya lo dimos hicimos el hechizo tuvimos nuestro nuevo comienzo yo era consciente del coste de eso y aun así acepte es lo mejor

-pero yo no soy tan valiente

-Hermione tu y yo somos las misma persona puede haber cambiado nuestra familia, nuestro pasado, nuestro status en el mundo mágico pero en esencia somos la misma persona ahora regresa este limbo esta por desintegrarse

-te volveré a ver

-no lo sé, no creo soy una parte de ti ahora así que en teoría estaré siempre contiguo solo de una forma diferente, ahora ve

La chica salió del espejo y vio como la joven castaña se desvanecía dando paso a su reflejo escucho voces afuera de su habitación una discusión al parecer


	10. Chapter 10

-ya les dije que no pueden entrar Sirius fue muy claro está mejor pero necesita reposo es más ustedes ni si quiera deberían estar aquí jovencitos

-Pero mamá Maia ya despertó no vamos a irritarlo solo queremos ver como esta

-si tía Cissy por favor – esa era la voz de Harry Hermione sintió una calidez en su corazón al reconocer la voz de sus dos amigos de la infancia en el pasillo y salió de su alcoba para verlos una horrorizada Narcisa la miró estudiándola

-o querida no queríamos incomodarte

-no lo hacen estoy bien solo estaba algo cansada

De pronto el rubio platinado la abrazo con fuerza

-estas bien en verdad estas bien Harry había dicho que habías reaccionado pero que tuviste una recaída y que lo habían echado, yo de veras lo siento no pensé que te fueses a enfadar y que pasaría lo que paso

La chica le devolvió el abrazo ya ni recordaba porque habían peleado peor no importaba aquí estaba su dragón como siempre a su lado desde detrás de ellos unos ojos verdes la estudiaban noto no había gafas y la cicatriz era más pequeña que en el recuerdo que había visto en el espejo se preguntaba cómo se habían encargado de eso pero no importaba solo que esa cosa no estaba más en Harry en su Harry

-de veras estas bien Herms luces muy cansada

-claro que estoy bien Potter y voy a tomar ese comentario como un insulto ningún Black ni en su peor momento luce mal

Los tres niños estallaron en carcajadas y bajaron a almorzar entre risas Narcisa solo los vio retirarse más tranquila después del último reporte de Sirius estaba aterrada las visiones de Hermione no habían si no crecido en poder y exactitud y la sola idea de que ella o cualquiera de sus niños estuviesen en peligro era inconcebible, porque si para ella Hermione y Harry también eran sus niños estaba horrorizada ante la perspectiva que les planteaban las nuevas visiones y lo que ese don significaría para la chica

Mientras tanto en la mansión malfoy tenía lugar una reunión mucho menos amena al menos el tema que se trataba en ella

-a pesar de que no me agrade la idea mientras más vueltas le doy creo que lo más razonable es Hogwarts –comento derrotado un hombre rubio

-pero Lucius él se aprovechara de esto lo sabes además el no conoce de la situación de ella la querrá usar como intento con Harry – comentaba enfurruñado un hombre de ojos grises

-así es mi sobrina ni mi ahijado se convertirán en soldados desechables de la luz ya no esa época donde lo dejaba sacrificar a los que amo por su bien común se acabó – bufo un hombre mayor de ojos grises también solo que esta parecía más volátil que el anterior

-el bien común es tan hipócrita que el use esa frase después de que condeno a Grindelaw por sus ideas –comento el rubio irónico

-sin duda el poder lo atrae parte del tema con los niños fue ese y lo saben no creo que haya superado aun el trago amargo de que desbarataran parte de sus planes al hacerte con la custodia del chico

-y que esperabas Quejicus que se lo dejara después de que sugirió entregárselos a ellos tú la conocías esa mujer fue siempre una perra con Lilly porque sería diferente con Harry ambos sabemos la clase de vida que hubiese tenido con ellos protecciones mágicas y un cuerno quiero ver al mortifago capaz de burlar las salvas de la Mansión Black ni el señor oscuro podría superar años de paranoia familiar

Eso hizo reír a los tres hombres restantes

-ademas lo que sugirió cuando supo lo de la cicatriz jamás volveré a confiar en Albus Dumbledore ese día sin duda vimos un claro ejemplo de su bien mayor -dijo molesto Regulus

-puede que tengan un punto ahí Sev ese hombre nos está usando como fichas del tablero lo de Helena sin duda fue en parte su culpa aunque trabajemos por la misma causa no lo quiero cerca no confió en él y sin duda confiarle mi mayor tesoro no es una perspectiva agradable -comento el blondo al recordar cómo habían abordado y resuelto lo del Horrocrux en el infante y como Dumbledore había estado furioso sin poder disimular el cómo se desperdiciaba una oportunidad para detener a Voldemort en su opinión

Snape miró a Regulus sabía que tenían razón no los culpaba hace tiempo que el mismo se había dado cuenta de que pese a que Albus parecía tener en cuenta el bienestar en general los medios para alcanzarlo muchas veces eran cuestionables así como los sacrificios que él consideraba necesarios

-a eso te envió esta vez a negociar el que mandemos a nuestros hijos a su escuela – comento irónico el rubio

-el espera a sus chicos ahí sin duda, comprende que en el caso de los Black estarán reticentes a mandarlos ahí sobre todo después del incidente con Potter pero espera puedan comprender que en ese momento parecía la opción más razonable

-más razonable iba a sacrificar a un niño indefenso yd e no haber actuado como lo hicimos esa cosas aun estaría en la frente de mi ahijado

Severus los miró cansado si bien Potter aun no le agradaba ya que en él veía sin duda rasgos de su padre lo que el director propuso hacer hace años aún lo hacía rabiar agradecía infinitamente la existencia de Black si eso mantenía al niño de Lily bien

-De cualquier forma el espera que sean capaces de llegar a un arreglo aunque comprende sus reservas

-razones no nos falta,-comento agrio Regulus desde lo de su esposa se había vuelto ajeno a la orden aún ayudaba pero a su manera así como Malfoy

-ustedes saben bien que mi lealtad a Dumbledore es ahora revocable desde que note lo que paso el día que escuche la profecía y lo analice si él hubiese querido pudo haberme detenido haberme obliviado pero pensó más simple sacrificar a una familia por el bien mayor

-así como a ti Quejicus- acoto Sirius molesto cuando había analizado lo pasado se había dado cuenta Dumbledore sabía que había un traidor en la orden cuando resguardaron a Lily y James si bien es cierto él había sugerido a Peter Dumbledore pudo haber prevenido que se requiriese esconder a su amigo y su familia pero prefirió asegurar la caída de Voldemort, cada vez que más lo pensaba estaba más seguro que la mejor opción era mantener a Harry alejado de ese hombre

-entiendo los riesgos que se correrían pero en esto opino igual a Lucius aunque no nos guste mientras el anciano este en Hogwarts, el señor oscuro no atacara le teme y considerando sus ejem antecedentes – dijo mirando a sus amigos serpientes –esos chicos serán un blanco

-son un blanco desde el día que nacieron por si lo olvidas Severus estás hablando con dos detractores y el padrino del niño que vivió- ironizo el rubio exasperado

-por esa razón creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos asistir sobre todo porque tenemos ciertos planes que poner en marcha a la par que ese vejestorio –comento Lucius los hermanos Black se miraron y bufaron pero cedieron ante la presión después de todo les gustara o no Dumbledore mantendría a los niños seguros o eso intentaría

Más tarde Regulus volvió con su hermano a la mansión este solo se dirigió a su alcoba y cayo cual muerto lo envidiaba Sirius siempre había logrado a pesar del estrés relajarse una cualidad de los leones imaginaba, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y la vio profundamente dormida sonrió de lado ella era su gran tesoro y su gran debilidad sin duda Hermione había sido una bendición como una maldición como quisieran verlo.

Se posiciono frente a la chimenea con una copa de wiski de fuego a reflexionar lo hacía a menudo tratando de recordar como su vida se había transformado tanto miró sobre la chimenea la fotografía de su esposa quien le sonreía

-espero estar haciendo lo correcto Helena no toleraría perderla, el perderte a ti casi me mato solo ella y Sirius me mantuvieron cuerdo pero si la pierdo estoy seguro que moriré y lo peor estoy seguro que no iré a donde ella y tu descansen me espera un destino más lúgubre sin duda


	11. Chapter 11

Recordar es volver vivir dicen algunos sabios Regulus lo hacía con frecuencia últimamente rememorando la noche que ella había aparecido la que le brindo la segunda oportunidad la que lo había cambiado todo

 _Flash back_

 _Cuando Regulus logro recomponerse estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts logro reconocer al despertar. Lo rodeaban Dumbledore, ojoloco, Lupin el amigo hombre lobo de su hermano y el auror Frank Longbotton estos últimos tres le apuntaban con sus varitas bajo las quejas de la enfermera_

 _-bajen eso por favor en su estado ni si quiera es capaz de sostener una varita_

 _Eso lo hizo molestarse esa mujer no debería exponer de esa forma sus debilidades menos con potenciales adversarios, formidables adversarios debía admitir. Estaba por dar a conocer su queja cuando escucho un jaleo fuera de la enfermería_

 _-que me quede fuera y un cuerno Amelia es mi hermano quien está ahí dentro tengo derecho a saber – escucho la voz de Sirius sonaba preocupada eso le sorprendió esperaba oír resentimiento decepción en su tono pero no lo había solo estaba esa preocupación el mismo tono que tenía cuando se hería de niños_

 _-está bien Amelia déjalo pasar- escucho a Dumbledore hablar mientras este lo miraba con interés con un chispazo en sus ojos no confiaba en él pero ella había dicho que era importante hacerlo que necesitaba hacerlo que dependía de él que esto era necesario_

 _Vio entrar a su hermano el cual se sentó a su lado parecía confundido pero no se parto de su lado_

 _-y bien señor Black_

 _-yo no sé por dónde comenzar_

 _El anciano lo miró_

 _-que tal empezando el porqué de su estado actual_

 _Regulus resoplo claro el viejo pedía explicar lo que era lo más complicado porque no aunque miró de soslayo a su hermano lo había echado tanto de menos y empezó a relatar lo que había descubierto en la caverna y como hace algún tiempo se había desencantado de la idea de ser un mortifago y de que había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza mestiza de Voldemort, así como la repentina aparición de la joven que lo salvo menciono los horrocrux y le agrado ver que al menos el director Moody y su hermano comprendían de que se trataban_

 _Se encontró con miradas de sospecha, incredulidad y algunas de duda como la del director evito mirar a su hermano no soportaría que él lo mirada con la misma expresión que Moody le ofrecía claramente no le creía._

 _-sabe quién es ella- pregunto el director interesado_

 _-no solo me dijo su nombre nada más, ella me brindó una oportunidad nueva me lo dijo tenía razón he cometido muchos errores siguiendo una causa que en principio ni siquiera es la mía_

 _Escucho como resoplaba indignado e incrédulo Alastor_

 _-no voy a negar que tengo una ideología sangre pura y que creo que somos mucho mejores que los muggles y los hijos de muggles ya que estamos en eso, pero lo que él hace está loco es un maniaco lo que quiere que hagamos, lo que espera de nosotros, esto no es solo apartar a los muggles y nacidos de estos de nuestro mundo esto va mucho más allá_

 _-así que no fue el campo de rosas que te habías imaginado he chiquillo –le espeto Ojoloco perdiendo su temperamento_

 _-Alastor- lo reprendió molesto Dumbledore podría apreciar el trabajo que le estaba costando al muchacho sincerarse y como se leía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos además al estar tan débil le había sido posible echar un vistazo en su mente como buen legermancista y podía ver que de verdad el repudiaba sus acciones y como su alma no estaba del todo quebrada aún él no podía simplemente darle la espalda_

 _-cobardía eso es lo que es Albus no lo niegues solo por eso quieres desertar de sus filas- pregunto incisivo el auror_

 _Regulus suspiro derrotado qué más da que lo supieran ya estaba ahí y necesitaría su ayuda_

 _-no, no es solo eso en realidad yo estoy harto cansado se supone que haríamos un cambio que regresaríamos las cosas a cómo deben estar solo estamos exterminando inocentes que muchas veces ni si quiera saben de nuestra existencia ni son una amenaza real y estamos el pretende que asesinemos magos a los nuestros qué sentido tiene quién ganará, quien quedara después de esta guerra cuanta sangre mágica se habrá perdido_

 _Moody lo miró con nuevos ojos sin duda era algo que considerar_

 _-es una posición sabía y bastante interesante aunque me gustaría ver si se sostiene bajo veritaserum – opino Amelia Bones quien se había mantenido callada durante la entrevista_

 _-Amelia no – comenzó a quejarse el director_

 _-no ella tiene razón en desconfiar serían tontos si no lo hicieran estoy dispuesto a tomarlo incluso a tomar un juramento inquebrantable si lo creen necesario, yo quiero ayudar a que todo esto termine_

 _Sintió la mirada de su hermano este lo veía y había una chispa de la mirada que le dedicara en antaño hace años que no la veía esa mirada que tenía algo de orgullo al verlo se había extinguido cuando entro a Hogwarts y quedo en la casa de las serpientes logró sonreírle tímidamente, recordó de pronto o más bien sintió un frio que venía desde su túnica parecía hielo saco cuidadosamente el guardapelo la chica se lo había dado para que lo llevara a la orden sintió pena al imaginar a Kreacher llevando el falso a casa, la joven le había explicado mientras lo curaba del veneno que necesitaría llevar esto con él a la orden requería destruirse no que él no lo supiera, tuvieron que explicar la naturaleza de estos objetos a Amelia y Lupin la primera estaba horrorizada el segundo solo lucía como si fuese a vomitar_

 _-además tengo esto – dijo mostrando el horrocrux_

 _-ese es el –comento su hermano sorprendido_

 _-si lo es como les dije por eso estaba en la cueva_

 _-bien muchacho tal vez el juramento no sea necesario si destruimos esto después de que lo entregaras es claro que tu deserción de los mortifagos queda marcada el no tolera traidores_

 _Regulus asintió_

 _-ella cuando nos lanzó su varita menciono que debíamos escucharte y recuerdos sabes algo de eso –pregunto el anciano no le agradaba que fuese del conocimiento de tantos la información pero confiaba plenamente en cada uno de los presentes_

 _Dumbledore proveyó el pensadero y pudieron ver los recuerdos habría una guerra Harry era parte fundamental de esta al parecer esto lo imaginaban al menos Albus al conocer el contenido de la profecía era inevitable sin embargo fue un shock para Sirius el chico era su ahijado, mostraba que Voldemort había creado horrocrux más de uno se vio una copa, la diadema de ravenclaw, un anillo que no pudieron reconocer, el guardapelo que ahora poseían, un diario parecía debía haber más ahí pero no estaba claro no podían distinguir más en los recuerdos_

 _-bueno al menos ya sabemos que buscar – comento Alastor sombrío_

 _-5 creo 5 está loco sin lugar a dudas – expreso el hombre loco enfermo_

 _-no creo que su intención fuesen 5 no seguro el buscaba un número más poderoso el que este distorsionado el recuerdo me hace pensar que pudiese haber más- comento el director pensativo_

 _-tú crees que el creo 7 no es así – comento pálida Madame Bones_

 _-es el número mágico más fuerte_

 _-pero fragmentar así el alama tiene un coste todo lo tiene –comento Sirius confuso a pesar de odiar la magia oscura en su hogar había infinidad de libros sobre esta y siendo un rebelde de joven los había leído algunas veces gracias a Merlín eso no había afectado su sanidad aunque puede que en esa época al ser su mente tan poco capaz de entender algunas implicaciones de la magia ahí descrita lo hubiese protegido_

En ese entonces nadie podía prevenir la desgracia los sucesos que se avecinaron y como algunos sucesos marcaron cambios inevitables


End file.
